


Dirty Thoughts

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: The Reader lives with Abraham and Rosita and has been in Alexandria for only a few weeks. The Reader has a major crush on Daryl and Abe invites him to dinner one night. Daryl and Reader finally get what they want from each other. Smutty Smut. Daryl x Reader. Enjoy! Season 6 Era.





	Dirty Thoughts

You stared over at Daryl, watching as he picked up one heavy crate of supplies after another, lugging them from the truck parked in front of the gate, to the side of the street. His arms glistened in the sun, as sweat ran down his big, muscular body. You bit your lip a little at the sight of him, looking him up and down with one thing only on your mind. You imagine what it would be like to run your lips up and down his neck, what his tongue tasted like. Your mind began to wander, thinking about all the things you would do to the man you stared down.

You had only been in Alexandria for a couple of weeks, but in that short amount of time, you had developed a full on raw physical attraction for the man they called Daryl. His big muscular body was like nothing you had ever saw before and the way he made you felt when he was close enough to touch. He didn’t say much, to you or to anyone else, Rosita told you that he wasn’t at all a social person. You tried to make excuses to talk to him and get to know him better, but he was short and stoic.

Rick and Michonne had saved you from a couple of walkers out in the woods a few weeks ago. Before that, you were traveling on your own. You had been with a group, but you had snuck away in the middle of the night. The men there were anything but friendly and you had saw what they did to their women, you had only been with them a short time before you ran off. Before that you had been with a close friend from the days before the world ended, you and she made it quite a while after the world ended before she was bitten and turned.

Now, here you were seemingly hitting the jackpot, Alexandria was a heaven that you never thought you’d saw again after the world went to shit. Not only were the people nice and the supplies decent, but there was also the added bonus of this beautifully rugged man that it just so happened didn’t know how damn attractive he was. He grunted a little in the hot Georgia sun and lifted one of his big hands to his forehead, wiping away the sweat the heat had caused to build up. You bit your lip a little harder, feeling yourself tingling all over as you imagine his hands all over your body. You rubbed your stomach a little absentmindedly, not hearing Rosita come up from behind you on the road, towards the gates of Alexandria.

“That man has to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to notice the way you looked at him,” Rosita said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms, coming up to stand beside you.

Your face got a little hot and embarrassed by her words.

“Is it that obvious?” you asked her laughing a little nervously.

She turned her head sideways and stared over at you with a smirk.

“Are you kidding? You might as well be over there right now straddling him in the street,” she said smiling mischievously.

“Actually… that might work,” she finished, and you laughed out loud, feeling a little more relaxed as she joked with you.

You and Rosita had become close in the few short weeks you had been here. You had been assigned to live with her and Abe, you took the bedroom in the basement of their house.

You stared back over at the man that made you want everything that you shouldn’t want in this hell of a world. You stared him up and down again as he lugged the last of the crates over to the stack he had built on the side of the wall.

You heard someone approaching from behind you and looked over to saw Abraham walked up the road and snake his arms around Rosita’s waist. She sighed, closing her eyes and smiling at the feeling of his arms around her.

“Hey, Baby,” she said, leaning back into his neck.

He kissed her sweetly on her forehead and rocked her in his arms a little before turning his attention to where you two had been looking. He smirked a little looking at Daryl heaving in the hot sun and then back to you, who had turned your gaze back to watch him work.

“When are you gonna do something about that crush of yours, Y/N?” Abe asked smirking at you.

You whipped your head over to stared at him lowly, rolling your eyes at his comment, before dropping your eyes to the ground awkwardly.

Daryl began to walk up the road and back into town, he began to walk past the three of you and head off to find some water. Your heart stopped the closer he got to you, to watch him intently as he stared straight ahead, not looking at any of you.

“Daryl,” Abe suddenly called out to the man.

Daryl stopped in front of Abe, looking over at him curiously when his name was called.

“Ya?” Daryl asked.

Abe nodded his head at the man and asked, “Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight? Cut loose a little?” Abe smiled at Daryl, with a playful, look in his eye.

Daryl stared at Abe for a moment before stoically nodding his head in agreement. “Alright. I’ll be over in an hour or so,” he said seriously, looking from Abe to Rosita, and over to you, staring into your eyes for a second before looking back at Abe. Daryl nodded to Abe again and began to walk off down the road.

You wait until Daryl is out of earshot before turning and punching Abe on the shoulder.

“What the hell, Abraham!” you shouted furiously.

Rosita laughed staring straight ahead as Abe swung her in his arms, laughing to himself.

“Just tryin’ to give ya what ya want,” he said with a smirk and shrugged.

Rosita looked at you, still chuckling. She noticed your unamused face and slapped your shoulder a little.

“Relax, Y/N. It’ll be fine,” she said, chuckling.

You smiled a little and felt your body relax, giving in to the humor of the moment. Suddenly, your head snapped up and you looked at Rosita with nervous eyes.

“What am I going to wear?!” you asked, panicked.

Rosita and Abe chuckled to each other and Rosita nodded her head to you.

“Come on. Let’s go get you ready,” she said, and Abe dropped his arms, laughing to himself as he watched Rosita grabbed your hand and pulled you down the street to your house.

\-----

You sighed and smoothed down the top of your nice black lacey shirt, that laid loosely over your frame, over a small white tank top. You ran your hands down your clothed stomach and down your thighs, covered by the dark denim jeans that clung to them. You took a few deep breathes trying to calm your stomach, which was doing backflips.

Your nose picked up the scent of tomato sauce and boiling water. Rosita had asked for supplies to make a simple spaghetti dinner for the four of you that night.

“That smells damn good, girl,” Abe yelled out to Rosita, who was stirring the noodles around in a pot. She smiled to herself at Abe’s words.

“Don’t think you are getting any until Daryl gets here,” she called back, smirking to herself.

He chuckled and sat back on the couch in the living room.

You walked into the living room and took a seat at the chair across from Abe. Abe whistled and as he looked at you with your hair down up in loose curls and held back by some pins you and Rosita had found. You had put on some eyeliner, purple eye shadow, and a hint of pink lip gloss around your lips. You smiled shyly and looked down at the floor.

“Thanks,” you said in response to Abe’s reaction.

“Boy won’t know what hit him,” he said, smirking a little.

You heard a knock at the door and your stomach flipped more feverishly.

Abraham got up, smirking at your reaction, and turned to walk to the front door that was across the living room.

You watch from across the room as Abraham opened the front door, swinging it open and stepping aside.

“Hey, man,” he said, reaching his hand out to Daryl, who took it shaking it with his own.

Abe stepped aside and you watched as Daryl strode through the door. He was wearing his light blue, cut off denim shirt, showing off his muscular arms, and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. He had a small can of something in one of his hands. He nodded to Abe, smiling slightly, without changing his facial expression. Rosita came rushing out of the kitchen, untying her apron and running up to the front door.

“Daryl! You made it!” She said warmly and wrapped her arms around Daryl, who remained completely still. She dropped her hands and stepped back. Daryl nodded his head up at her and hands her the small can in his hand.

“Brought somethin’,” he said lowly.

You noticed it is a small can of corn.

Rosita smiled and looked up at him, taking the can from his hands.

“Thanks! I’ll just go heat this up,” she said warmly and turned to walked back to the kitchen, as she does this, she walked past you sitting frozen on the chair, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at you.

You rolled your eyes and laughed a little to yourself. You wiped your nervous hands up and down your thighs a few more times before forcing yourself to your feet. You walked over to the front of the room, looking at the ground and trying to shut up your senses that were all screaming at you right now. You looked up and noticed Daryl’s eyes on you. He stood there, not moving an inch, taking you in. You felt his eyes on you and you bit your lip, noticing your body getting hotter the longer he stared. You forced your eyes up into his, still biting your lip.

“Hey, Daryl,” you said, softly, trying to hide the nervous tremor in your voice.

He stared into you harder, not able to take his eyes off of your colored lips.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said softly, continuing to stare for a moment. He had never seen you so dolled up and if it was possible you were even more beautiful than usual. He shifted uncomfortably a few times as he felt his cock starting to get hot for you.

“Well man, come on in. I think dinner is almost ready,” Abe said, turning to walk towards the kitchen, leaving you and Daryl alone in the room for a moment.

You slowly walked over, feeling your shoulder brush against his as you walked past him to close the door. You turned around and walked back slowly touching his shoulder with yours, on purpose this time. You stared up into his eyes, not really knowing what to say. The truth was all the things you wanted from him had little to do with small talk.

He stared into you with dark eyes, letting his eyes roam up and down your body a few times, slowly and blatantly. He knew you saw him do it.

“You looked… nice,” he said, saying the last word slowly as his eyes lingered on your body.

You smiled and bit your lip in response, feeling yourself getting turned on by his close proximity.

“Thanks… So, do you,” you said, gesturing at him with your finger.

He smirked, rolling his eyes a little, in response.

“Sure,” he said, chuckling a little.

“Dinner!”

You heard Rosita yell from the kitchen. You shrugged your shoulders looking at Daryl once more before turning to walked over into the kitchen. You felt his eyes all over you again as you did. He followed behind you after a moment and walked into the kitchen, taking the seat furthest from the door at the table. You sat across from him and Abe sat at the head of the table. You stared up at Daryl through a low hanging head as you awaited your meal. You thought you saw him doing the same before he quickly glanced back down at the table.

Abraham grabbed a bottle of whiskey that Rosita had set in front of him along with four glasses. He popped open the top and went about slowly pouring the liquid into each glass, filling them generously. He passed one to Daryl, one to you and leaned over, placing one over in Rosita’s spot, across from him. Rosita poured the noodles into a big bowl and picked up the saucepan, pouring the hot tomato sauce over the noodles generously.

Your stomach growled a little in response. You were so hungry, and Rosita was the best cook. You watched as she put the bowl down in the middle of the table, with two large spoons in it.

“Dig In,” she said with a looked of satisfaction, smiling and taking her seats across from Abe.

Abe nodded to Daryl and said, “Go ahead, man,”

Daryl eagerly nodded, not wasting any time. He quickly grabbed the two spoons and dealt himself a large portion on his plate. He passes the bowl to Abraham, who began to put some on his plate. When he is done you grabbed the bowl, throwing a decent sized helping onto it, and passed the rest to Rosita.

“Looked great!” you said enthusiastically, looking over at her and thankful smiled. She smiled back in return and dished herself some of her cooking.

You looked over at Daryl who was slamming his fork down and swirling hungrily, trying to grab as much of the food as he could, shoving it into his mouth. He slurped up the noodles hungrily, sucking them up into his lips. Spaghetti sauce splashed up onto his lips and his face as he quickly consumed the food.

You smiled a little to yourself, looking down at your own plate, thinking about how damn cute he was. You took your fork and absent-mindedly begin to swirl it around in your noodles, winding them up into the metal object. You brought it to your mouth and closed your eyes in delight as you taste the combination in your mouth.

“Oh my god. This is so good Rosita!” you said happily as you reach down for another spoonful.

The kitchen was quiet as everyone devoured their meals. After a time, you all sat back in your chairs, satisfied.

“I think you killed us,” you said absentmindedly to Rosita, rubbing your stomach a little. You smiled over at her and giggled a little before turning your gaze to Abraham, who you smiled relaxed at. You then turn your head and saw Daryl staring at you, pushing away his empty plate. You smiled shyly in response and dropped your gaze back down to your plate. Rosita noticed the interaction and looked at Abe, wiggling her eyebrow at him.

“Let’s have a toast!” Abe said, ceremoniously grabbing the full glass of hard alcohol in front of him, causing you all to do the same.

You wrapped your fingers around the cold glass and lifted it in the air, looking at Abe before flitting your eyes back over to Daryl. He stared into you as if his eyes had never left you and he raised his glass, nodding a little to you. You felt your face getting hot and your entire body began to vibrate erratically from his gaze. You felt hot and tingly all over as you stared into his eyes. He was looking at you with a slight squint in his eyes, his wheels turning inside his head. You had no idea what he was thinking, but you knew your mind just went straight back to thoughts of his hands and his body all over you.

“To…” Abraham paused.

You looked back over at him, trying to pay attention, all the while feeling Daryl’s eyes on you, making you hot all over.

“To… New beginnings and great friends,” Abraham said and shoved his glass forward into the middle of the table. You, Daryl, and Rosita all raised your glasses and joined his at the center of the table, all leaning up and of your chairs for a moment to clink glasses together.

You leaned into the middle of the table, arching your body up, and meeting Daryl’s face halfway across as you clinked his glass. You subconsciously leaned in a little closer, putting yourself just inches across from his face. You closed your eyes and took him in a second before, clinking your glass to his, Abe’s, and Rosita’s. You sat back down into your seat, looking up and over at Daryl from across the table. You took a quick swig of the alcohol and chugged it down easily, pushing the glass back on to the table. You felt a little courage and smiled over at him as he stared you down.

He smirked in response and slowly lifted his glass to his lips, pulling the dark liquid to his lips and allowing it to smoothly slid down his lips. You watched him as he tilted the glass back, closing his eyes in pleasure as it hits his throat. You stared at him, jealous of the liquid as it passed down his throat and made him smiled a little before nodding his head back forward and opening his eyes.

He opened them to saw you staring at him with a looked that he had grown to know from you. He couldn’t count the number of times he had caught you looking at him like that, eyes hazed over a little, biting your lip. Ever since you had arrived in Alexandria, he couldn’t help but noticed your eyes on him every time you were around.

You all finished your drinks as Abe and Rosita filled the conversation. You and Daryl stared at each other for a second too long, every time you found each other’s gaze.

Rosita and Abe flirted and exchanged heated conversation across the table as you and Daryl listened. You gave into his stared after a while, feeling more courageous as the drink hit your system. You heard Rosita and Abe beside you, but visually, you felt time stood still around you; all you saw was Daryl.

He leaned onto the table with both elbows digging into the wood. He had his arms crossed, making his muscles flex. His right hand brought the glass up to his lips again and he slowly drank it down, staring into you as he did.

You felt your breathing getting heavy as you ached for him to be closer. You breathed deeply in and out, forcing yourself to focus on your drink. You looked over at him and saw him glaring curiously over at you while his finger circled around the edge of the glass, slowly at first, before picking up momentum.

You smiled bravely over back at him this time not breaking your gaze. You stared into his eyes and felt everything that radiated through you and made you felt so good. You swayed your hips into your chair, feeling your body giving in to your dirty thoughts. You heard Rosita and Abe laughing to each other as you and Daryl stared each other down, in your own world.

He took another sip of his drink, leaving his index finger on the front of the glass as he tipped it back up to his mouth, as he took another sip.

You mimicked his actions and swirled your finger around the edge of your glass a few times before grabbing it and pulling it back to your lips.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but your head snapped back to Rosita’s laugh and you were pulled back into their conversation. Rosita was talking about the time she and Abe had almost been bitten because Abe was so eager just to have his way with her. Her nose snorted as she laughed heavily at the thought of Abe having to run up and killing the walkers in the nude. Abe also replied that he loved her right when he was done, of course.

You smiled a little and looked at the two of them as they stared into each other’s eyes, so in love. You smirked to yourself at the thought. It had been a long time since you had even thought about anything like that. The group you were traveling with before sure as hell didn’t give you any urge to be with any of them, and before that it was just you and your best friend. Before the world ended. Fuck. You had little luck with men even back then, I mean yeah if you wanted one-night stands and emotionally unavailable men it was the time to be alive, but you had always craved something more. Someone who you could melt into in all the right ways, every night. Someone who knew what a true connection was worth.

You stared back over at Daryl curiously and lost in your thoughts of the possibility of love with him.

He watched you as you looked back and forth to Abraham and Rosita, how your eyes dropped sadly, and then he saw you smiled and looked up at him. His heart started to race a little as your eyes turned back to him. He had never seen such intense eyes. You rarely said much, but you didn’t have to, you could say everything with a looked. Daryl swallowed, hard, as he watched you peer at him curiously. Daryl wondered what all the questions and thoughts that swirled around in your mind were. You intrigued him in all the best ways, although he would never admit that to anyone if they asked.

Daryl stared harder into you as you peered back at him with eyes full of question and intent. You took another sip of your drink and continued to swirl your finger around the edge of your glass. Absentmindedly thinking about tracing your finger up and around his face, ending with his lips. You wondered what his lips tasted like as you stared at them across the table. You shook your head a little in your haze and forced your brain to pay attention to the scene around you.

You allowed Rosita and Abraham to enter your vision again. You looked over at Rosita, peering at her, trying to pay attention to another story she is telling. She glanced quickly over at you with a twinkle of laughter in her eye, noticing your interaction with Daryl, before turning her eyes back to her man. She laughed happily as she talked to Abe, her hands moving around in animation for effect.

You stared over at Daryl as your fingers traced the edge of the glass, wishing they were feeling his skin underneath instead. You grabbed the glass, hungrily taking in the last of its remanence with your lips. You gulped down the liquid, wishing it was him inside your mouth. You leaned your head back, slowly letting the liquid fall down your throat as your eyes remained closed, wanting to feel every drop of satisfaction.

Daryl stared over at you, watching as you consumed the liquid and enjoy it. He felt himself getting harder and harder as he watched you. His eyes glanced to Abe and Rosita, respectively, to make sure they are not watching him. Once he saw their eyes firmly on each other he placed his gaze back on you.

You slammed the glass down on the table and slid it over toward Abe, who caught it suddenly as the glass whipped over to him. He chuckled a little and reached over to grab the bottle, popping the cork and refilling your glass to the brim.

“She can get a little demanding…” Abe said, looking at Daryl and winking.

Daryl looked back over at you as Abe slid another glass of sweet elixir towards you on the table’s surface.

You smirked at Abe, reaching for the glass as it slid to you. You pulled it back into your hand, gulping it down a few times before slamming it on the table.

 

“Amen, Sista!” Rosita laughed and chugged the rest of her drink, tossing it across the table to Abraham’s awaiting hands.

He grabbed it and winked at her pouring her another full glass. He tossed it back across the surface of the table and refilled his own glass, looking over at Daryl. Daryl nodded and smiled to Abe pushing his glass across the table to him. You heard the rush of the liquid into the glass as you stared over again at Daryl, this time getting to took him in in secret as he watched Abe pour his drink.

“Thanks, man,” Daryl said and politely and nodded in thanks to Abe, as Abe shot Daryl’s glass back across the table to him.

Daryl caught the glass easily in his right hand and took another swig. Daryl slammed it back down to the table after a few swigs and stood up out of his chair. You looked up at him sadly, dismayed that he may be thinking of leaving so soon.

“Gonna go have a smoke,” he said, nodding to Abraham and looking over at you for a moment before making his way out of the kitchen, back down the hall, and out the front door.

After you heard the click of the door you looked over at Rosita, groaned a little to yourself.

“Girl! What are you waiting for! Go out there and join him!” Rosita said, smirking at you suggestively.

You looked at her and then looked to Abe who nodded and said, “A man loves a woman who took charge,”

You smiled and nodded, contemplating your next move. You sighed deeply to yourself before taking the drink, gulping it all the way down and slamming it on the table with determination.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” you said to them, staring over at Rosita a little terrified.

“You got this,” she said, looking over at you seriously, trying to give you more courage.

You nodded to her, trying to ignore the backflips your stomach was doing at just the thought of being alone with him. You smoothed your hands over your shirt and down your jeans a little, trying to make them stop sweating. You took another deep breath, looking one more time over at Rosita, and turned your heels to walk down the hallway and out the door.

You stepped outside and you could saw the dim streetlight as it emanated down the road of Alexandria. Your boots hit the wooden surface of the deck, as you walked out onto it. You didn’t saw Daryl anywhere, you sighed a little to yourself, and your body slumped down with sadness.

“Hey Y/N,”

You heard his sexy, low growl and turned to your right, where the sound came from.

You saw Daryl sitting on the bench located all the way at the other end of the deck, in the corner. The light did not reach his shadowy figure and all you saw was the outline of his body and a burning red cherry, coming from his cigarette. It burned hotter as he inhaled. You heard him breathe out and saw a plume of smoke coming out from the shadows, as he blew it toward you.

“Hey,” you said nervously, as you forced your feet to move over to his side of the deck.

The closer you got the clearer the image of him becomes. He had one of his feet up on the bench, as he sat relaxed, leaning against the back wall of the deck. You moved closer still and you saw his eyes as they watched you walking over to him. He looked you up and down again, making you almost forget your nerves.

“Just wondering if I could have one,” you said bravely and sat down beside him on the bench.

His hand reached over in the darkness and he offered you his pack of cigarettes. You took one and put it between your lips, leaning into him as you gestured for a light. You heard the flicker of the flint as he sparked the lighter to life and watched as the flame shot up. You leaned your lips toward the flame, lighting your cigarette, taking a few drags of it to get it started. You exhaled, feeling the nicotine rush through your veins.

“Thanks,” you said staring straight ahead, leaning back a little to mimic his stance.

You were inches away from touching his shoulder to yours as you both inhaled and exhaled your treat. You sat in silence not sure what to say to the man that set you on fire.

“Those two must be pretty fun to live with,” Daryl finally said to you, smirking a little to himself.

You smiled easily at his comment; Abe and Rosita were easy to talk about.

“They really are. I don’t know what I’d do without them. They have become like family to me,” you admitted, looking over at Daryl for the first time since sitting down.

He had his hand resting on his propped up left leg, his fingers dangling with the cigarette in his mouth. He watched as your face lit up when you talked about them. He loved when your face lit up. He rarely saw you smiled; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“You adjustin’ well….here?” he asked curiously, gesturing with his right hand to the town in front of you at the town. He took another drag and watched you, waiting for your response.

You took another big drag of your cigarette and exhaled deeply, looking in front of you in deep thought as you formulated an answer.

“Ya. For the most part. People are nice. Some things are harder to get used to than others,” you admitted and stared longingly over at him for a moment.

“Like what?” he asked curiously, taking another drag as his eyes studied you.

You took another drag of yours and brought your hand back down, your fingers playing nervously with each other as you sheepishly tried to act busy.

“Well?” he asked, pushing you for your real answer.

You took another drag and decided on how you wanted to phrase your next words.

“Like, getting used to things I never thought I’d have… or felt again,” you said simply, deciding to leave it at that.

“What have you been feeling?” he asked in a low growl; your favorite low growl.

You closed your eyes taking his voice in at its purest and smiled a little to yourself, forgetting for a second, he could saw your reaction. You opened your eyes and looked back down at your hands. You took another drag of your cigarette, as it nearly burns your fingers. You dropped it to the floor and stomped it out with your boot.

“Things I probably shouldn’t,” you said, not wanting to look in his eyes for fear he would find you out.

Daryl suddenly crashed his propped-up foot down to the ground and pushed himself up off the bench. He took one more long slow drag of his cigarette, before stomping it out next to yours on the ground. He slowly turned his body around to face you. He walked over to you, standing in front of you, placing his feet shoulder width apart and staring down at you with something new in his eyes.

You slowly lifted your head and your eyes to him, curiously staring up at him for his intentions.

He reached his right hand down to you in the dark. You stared into his eyes trying to figure out his end game. His eyes reveal nothing. So, you lifted your left hand into his palm let him pull you up to your feet.

You giggled a little at the sensation and smiled at the feeling of your hand in his. Once your feet were planted on solid ground again, you found yourself just inches away from leaning on his chest. You looked up it and saw him smiling down at you, this time with something much more playful in his eyes.

“I think about you too, ya know...,” he said, bringing his free hand over to your face and using his index finger to lightly rub against your lower lip.

Your eyes closed and you leaned your head back a little in reaction, opening your lips to him. He smiled to himself and traced up and along your top lip the same way, watching as you enjoyed his touch. He dropped his hand from your lips and your eyes opened back to him.

“What do you mean?” you asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but you heard the tremor in your voice as it came out.

“I think you know,” Daryl said lowly.

“I saw you lookin at me with that looked on your face..,” he said, moving his fingers back up and began to trace alongside your face, rubbing it up and down gently as he stared into your eyes with a gentle, yet hungry expression.

You would look away if it wasn’t for how his touch was making you felt. You smiled, closing your eyes, as you leaned into his touch.

“Wasn’t sure you noticed,” you said, eyes still closed, and his fingers began to gently trace around your face, memorizing how you felt in the dark of the night.

You felt his hand come back to the side of your face, his palm cupping it softly, and his thumb gently rubbing your cheek up and down. Your right hand came up to hold the hand he had on your face. You rubbed over it gently and leaned your head into it, loving the felt of his gentle touch.

“Oh, I noticed,” he said in his husky southern drawl. His thumb continued to caress you as you looked up at him in awe.

You stared into each other, neither of you saying a word. You watched in slow motion as he leaned his lips toward yours. He detached his other hand from yours and brought it up to your face, using both hands to cup your face. He gently ran his thumbs up and down your cheeks as he stared into your eyes. The closer his lips got to yours, the hungrier he looked at you.

You let him tilt your head up and awaited his lips, hungrily licking yours with anticipation. He pulled your face into his and crashed his lips onto yours. You opened your mouth slightly to him and he plunged his tongue into it, slowly grabbing your tongue with his. Your body arched up and into him a little as you felt your knees getting weak at the feeling of his tongue inside your mouth. You reached your hands up and wrap them around his shoulders, pulling him gently into you.

He moaned a little as you pulled him as your tongues began to swirl slowly around together in a sweet dance. He swirled his tongue around yours over and over as your tongue tried to keep up. Soon you were both breathing heavily into each other as your pace continued to quicken and your bodies began to ignite each other.

“Mmmm…” he moaned into your mouth as he pulled you closer still into him.

Suddenly, you felt his legs on yours as he began to walk into you. You felt one of his hands slip down and he placed it on the small of your back. He pushed his legs into you as his hips moved sideways. He used his hand on your back to guide you. You turned around, his mouth still swirling and twirling around inside you.

You looked up at him as he kissed you.

He looked down at you hungrily and his legs started to push you again, this time he pushed you back toward the outer wall of the house. You cried out a little into his mouth when you hit the siding with a harsh bump. He growled as you moaned happily at the feeling and for the first time you felt the pressure of his body on yours. It was more amazing than you had ever imagined! You cried out into his mouth again, your tongue ceasing as your body arched up into his with even more need.

He pulled his tongue out of you and crashed his lips back down for one more hungry kiss before using one finger to slowly lift your head up, exposing your neck to him. He licked his tongue wildly up the side of your neck once and crashed his lips down onto it, swirling his tongue all around your skin.

 

“Oh My God, Daryl!” you cried out at the sensation and your right hand came up to push his head into your neck harder.

You felt his lips migrate north to your ear. He took in your earlobe slightly, causing your hips to arch up into him more urgently, feeling completely on fire for him.

“You like that, baby?” he asked in a low, sexy growl.

“Yes!” you cried out to him, pushing his head back into your body again.

He growled again at your reaction and crashed his mouth around your earlobe, flicking it with his tongue.

“Oh, yes!” you cried out again, your eyes closed and a looked of happy bliss on your face.

“Damn girl keep it down. We ain’t exactly in private,” he said smirking a little at your reaction. His lips return to your neck as he sucked and swirled up and down it with his tongue.

You bit your lip trying not to cry out to him again but loving every minute of his touch and his kiss.

He worked his tongue around your neck, hearing you moan out quietly to him and writhe into him.

You felt his hands make contact with the sides of your body and they started to lightly run up and down them as he kissed your body. He slowly began to put more pressure on you with his hands, rubbing them hungrily up and down you.

He stopped for a moment and detached his lips from your skin and moved his head away from your neck. He looked into your eyes, more serious than you had ever seen him.

You stared into his eyes with hunger, looking back down at his lips and wishing they were on you again. He moved his right hand up and down your side again, gripping your hip as he grazed it with his touch. His hand moved over to your stomach and rubbed it a few times before moving it up to your breast. He massaged your right breast, over your shirt, slowly at first before picking up pace. He stared over at you as he massaged you and you bit your lip and moaned at him in response.

You felt his right knee nudge in between your legs, pushing them slightly apart. You complied and readjust your legs so that that were shoulder width apart with his leg inside them. He pushed his leg up and grazed his knee up your thigh and to your core. He rubbed hard and slowly up and down it and your hips writhe into his, in reaction.

“Mmm!” you cried out, biting your lip and arching up into his knee, feeling yourself ache for him.

You looked at him with such need as he rubbed his knee into you. He moved his hand from your breast and back down your stomach until his fingers reach your waistband. He shoved his fingers down your pants, palm first, ignoring the button that was meant to restrain you.

You felt his hand rush down the middle of your panties and find your folds. He roughly rubbed and cupped you from the outside of your panties a few times, feeling how wet you already were for him. You looked at him as he realized what he did to you and he stared back at you like a wild animal.

“Is that cuz of me?” he asked you, staring into your soul as he felt your wetness.

You bit your lip again and nodded. He nodded in return and crashed his lip back onto yours. He moved his hand up and out of your pants. Before you can protest to him about his loss of contact, you felt his fingers reach out to unbutton your pants and unzip them. You swirled your tongue around his faster, feeling him unzipping you. He plunged his hand back down, this time sliding all the way underneath your panties. You felt his fingers hit your wet pussy as they slid back down to your folds, his palm slowly rubbed pressure onto your mound and clit above.

“Oh my god!” you cried out at the feeling, into his mouth.

He hungrily swirled his tongue around yours, sucking and swirling harder as his fingers rubbed you up and down.

You thrusted up into his hand eagerly and his fingers complied to your request as he shoved his index and middle finger into your aching pussy. You cried out his name, into his kiss at the contact and hit your head back, hard, against the wall of the house. You moaned into his kiss happily as his fingers began to fuck you.

His fingers pushed in and out of you, slowly at first, as his palm put pressure on your clit with every pass. You broke contact with his lips and shot your head back, causing your head to hit the wall behind you again.

“Fuck!” you cried out a little too loudly.

“Shh…” he said as he stared over at you, loving the way you loved his fingers inside you.

He began to thrust harder and faster, all the while pressing his hand onto your clit over and over. His hand thrusted you up into the wall as it fucked you and you opened your legs a little more, bending them to allow him to enter you further. You bit your lip and rocked your hips back and forth with him, as he thrusted you into the wall.

“Daryl!” you cried out loudly again, only to be met with a response of his lips crashing back down to yours and plunging his tongue into your mouth. His tongue sucked and swirled around in your mouth, as his fingers dove in and out of your pussy harshly. He engulfed your moans into his own mouth, allowing you to cry out into his.

You thrusted your hips back and forth up into his, thrusting onto his fingers harder and harder, feeling his palm pressing you back into the wall harsher with each thrusted.

He let go of your mouth for a moment, pressing his lips to your ear.

“Cum for me, Y/N,” he growled and licked your ear up and down as he thrusted another finger into you.

“Ahh!” you cried out and his lips returned to yours, allowing you to moan and groan into him as his fingers fucked you.

He pushed his fingers into you repeatedly, harder and harder as his palm rubbed your clit and pussy hard into the wall. He could feel your hips rocking into him faster, so he sped up his pace, thrusting his fingers into you faster.

“Oh my god!” you cried out into his mouth, stopping your tongue to moan into his mouth. You thrusted up into his fingers quickly a few more times and felt yourself explode all over his hand, cumming hard for him.

Daryl growled into your mouth, opening his eyes, watching you cum for him as you shot your head back and closed your eyes at the sensation. He pressed his palm down into your mound, putting as much pressure as he could onto it, prolonging your high.

“Yes!” you cried out into his mouth again as you cum even harder onto his hand. You rode your hips up into him a few more times, loving the feeling, as you ride out your high.

Your hips dropped back down and hit the wall after a minute. He retracted his fingers from you and rubbed his hand up and down your pussy lightly a few more times, making you buck up into him again once more. He smirked and slowly pulled his hand out of your jeans, bringing it up to his mouth.

You stared at him, watching his every move, so on fire in every way for him.

He pulled the fingers he had just fucked you with into his mouth, sucking slowly down them as he tasted your sweet juice.

“Mmm…” he growled as he licked them down, staring into you with his piercing eyes.

You bit your lip and stared back arching your hips a little toward him, wanting to feel his touch on you again.

He noticed and moved his hands to the sides of your hips, pushing you hard back into the wall of the house. He stared into you as he moved his whole body into you. He leaned his core against yours, pushing you into the wall harder. He brought his lips back to yours, plunging his tongue back into your mouth. You moaned out in pleasure and took his tongue into your mouth, swirling around it willingly. You could taste yourself on his tongue and you thought about how good he had just made you felt. You arched your hips up into him again and stared him down as you passionately kissed him.

He pushed your hips back into the wall again and forced his body off yours, pulling his lips away and dropping his hands from your body.

You looked at him sadly, making him smirk a little.

He nodded toward the front door of the house.

“We should get back in there,” he said, reluctantly.

You nodded your head a little, sad that you didn’t get to feel him all over you. Your hazy mind returned to clarity and you remembered you are outside the house. You darted your eyes around, making sure no one had witnessed what Daryl had just done to you. You saw no one, thankfully, zipping and buttoning your pants shut. You looked back at Daryl; your heart started to race again at the sight of him. You smiled a little and shrugged.

“Guess so,” you said, moving your feet and starting to turn and walked back inside.

Daryl pushed you back into the wall lightly, using his palm to push you back by your chest. His head leaned in towards yours again.

You closed your eyes and leaned your head up, expecting a kiss. But instead, he leaned his lips over to your ear. You felt his breath on your neck and shivers ran through your body. You kept your eyes closed loving the sensation of his lips so close to your skin.

“Later tonight, though? I’m going to make you cum even harder for me,” he said in a low, husky voice, before crashing his lips quickly onto your neck and then leaning back again.

You sat back against the wall, lost in a trance by his breath and his words, your eyes still closed. You bit your lip and smiled at the thought, arching your hips up toward his again, before forcing your eyes open and your body upright.

He licked his lips as he watched your reaction to his words. You pulled your body up from the wall and he stood back up. You walked past him and walked back toward the front door. He turned his heels as you passed him and followed you, staring your backside up and down as he did.

You smoothed your shirt and your hair down, trying to make yourself presentable again before going back inside. You walked over, reached for the knob, pushing the door open. You walked into the hallway quietly, hoping that Abe and Rosita had not heard you two. Daryl followed you inside, moving closer to your body, just inches from contact. You forced yourself to keep your eyes forward and focused, feeling yourself need him, even more, the closer he got.

You walked back into the kitchen and noticed Rosita and Abe are nowhere to be found. You glanced around the house and noticed that the basement door was open, and a light was shining through. You heard Rosita said, “Hey! No fair! You cheated!” She said jokingly.

“Guess, their downstairs,” you said to Daryl slightly relieved that had not heard you outside.

You walked over to the basement door and walked down the carpeted stairs. You looked back, noticing Daryl was not behind you anymore. You looked up and wait a second.

He emerges=d again, holding your two glasses in one of his large hands. He nodded to you and you turned around, smiling as you continued down the steps.

You got to the bottom of the stairs and walked right into the open living room. Your room was slightly off to the left side of the room, right next to a bathroom. You scanned the area and saw Rosita and Abe playing darts, using an old dartboard that had been in the house when Rosita and Abe had first moved in. You smiled to yourself as you watched Rosita focus on her aim and shoot a dart forward into the board, it hit hard, right into a bullseye.

“That’s right!” Rosita said and wiggled her eyes at Abraham, pointing to the score sheet on the table, where Abe sat comfortably on the edge.

He smiled at her and nodded his head, looking down and scratching a number down. Rosita looked at you and noticed your eyes avert hers for a minute before flitting back to her and biting your lip. Rosita noticed your slightly smudged lipstick and tussled hair and she smirked to herself.

“You guys wanna play?” Rosita asked, turning her eyes innocently to Daryl’s and then back to yours.

You shrugged and replied, “Sure. I am not very good at it. But, I’ll play,”

Daryl nodded his head. “Sure,” he said walking up behind you, keeping his body off just barely off of yours. His muscular arm reached around your shoulder, a few inches above your body.

You saw him and noticed he is handing you your drink. You took it in your hand and let your fingers linger for a second on his before pulling the glass back to your lips. You took a drink and his arm disappeared. You could feel him so close, yet so far away from you.

“Thanks,” you said, wanting to look longing back at him, but instead forcing your eyes back to Rosita, who was staring at you two, trying not to giggle at the sight.

“So, who goes first?” you asked, trying to relax into the game.

“Why doesn’t Daryl go first? He’s the guest,” Abe said and shot his arm out to gesture to Daryl.

You saw Daryl walked around you, taking a long swig of his drink before setting it on the table next to Abe.

He walked over to the makeshift line of tape on the carpet that marked where to stand.

You watch him, from behind, and saw his strong muscular body walked over to the line and placed his feet shoulder-width apart. Your eyes took him in as you looked down his wild mane, to his broad shoulders and muscular arms, down his back, and to his butt. You bit your lip a little as you stared at his amazing ass, before moving your eyes down his sleek legs to his boots. You slowly let your eyes work their way back up him again, taking his body in and feeling yourself hot all over. You desperately wanted to touch him and feel him.

Daryl shot three darts easily into the board, grouping them together in the 20-point section. His right foot moved forward, with his hip, every time he shot, before pushing his body back once releasing. You heard Rosita clear her throat as she rested her elbow on Abe’s shoulder. You looked over at her and she silently laughed to you, watching you silently covet the man in front of you. Your face gets hot and you realized she was watching you eye-fuck Daryl so hard. You took a deep breath and shrugged to her, helplessly. This makes her laugh a little more.

After Daryl shot, Abraham went, followed by Rosita. They all shot bullseyes or 20-pointers, grouping them perfectly on the board. You now felt like you were sure to be the worst player of them all, you had never been good at darts and you often missed the board. Rosita pulled the darts out of the board once she was done and walked them over to you, handing them to you.

You smiled, took them and walked up to the white line. You placed your hips apart as you saw Daryl do, took one dart in your hand and shot it forward. The thin metal object nosedived into the floor before it could reach the board. You wrinkled your nose and squinted your eyes, concentrating harder as you threw the second one. This one hit the side of the board and bounced to the floor.

You heard Rosita laughing in the background.

“I told you I wasn’t very good!” you said in response.

“You’re throwing it wrong,” you heard Daryl’s voice come up from behind you and felt his close proximity again as he walked into you from behind.

“Let me show you,” he said, his breath hitting the side of your neck for a moment as he moved closer and closer to the backside of your body. His hands come up to your hips and he pushed your body slightly to the side, pushing your right hip and foot slightly forward.

“Now… When you go to shoot, this time step this leg forward a little,” he said, pushing your right hip up slightly, indicating that was the foot he was talking about.

His hands held onto your hips for another moment, making you wish he would run them all over you. You closed your eyes as you felt him talking into your neck, forcing them open when you remembered you were not alone.

“Okay, let me try,” you said, and you felt his hands detach and he stepped back, allowing room for you to shoot.

You squinted your eyes again, focusing on the multicolored game board. You took the dart into your fingers and threw it at your target, this time stepping forward as instructed. The dart flew into the board and hit right in the center. Bullseye! A big smiled spread across your face as you watched the dart hit your target and stuck firmly.

“Oh my god!” you squealed out in excitement, turning around to Daryl happily jumping up and down.

“I have never gotten a bullseye before!” you said and ran excitedly into him throwing your arms around his shoulders for a hug. He grunted a little and stepped back as he caught you, surprised by your actions. He smiled and leaned into your hug, gripping you tightly around your back and pulling you in. You swayed a little back and forth in his arms as you smiled to yourself at the feeling of his arms around you. You felt him pull you into his body more and your eyes closed, and your lips smiled, getting turned on again. You held onto him for another few seconds before slowly pulling your body away until your face was looking into his again.

He stared into your eyes lowly, also getting turned on by your body pressing against his. He looked away at Rosita and Abe before looking back at you, smiling quickly at you again before unwrapping his arms from you and walking over to the dart board. He picked up the darts on the floor, pulling your one successful dart out of the corkboard and stepped back into place to shot.

You played a couple of games and drank together, laughing and having fun. Even you didn’t do too bad after Daryl taught you how to shoot. You wondered what else he could teach you; you had a few ideas in mind. The night wore on and after a few hours had passed you noticed Rosita yawn. Abe noticed too and walked over to her, taking her hand in his.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go to bed,” he said, kissing her lovingly on the forehead. She nodded in agreement.

“We’re gonna get some sleep,” Abe said to you and Daryl as he pulled Rosita toward the stairs.

Rosita looked at you and then looked at Daryl. “I hope you two have a good night,” she said, looking back at you raising her eyebrows at you a few times.

“Thanks for dinner,” Daryl said nodding to her and Abe, smiling a relaxed, buzzed, smiled.

Rosita and Abe made their way up the stairs and you heard the door shut as they headed to their bedroom on the third level of the house.

You stood by the table in the back of the room and Daryl stood a few feet over with his arms crossed and his body leaning on the back of the long couch that was to the left of the dartboard. Silence filled the air as you forced your eyes over to his. He was already staring over at you with intensity, causing your heart to immediately start racing.

You twirled your drink in your hand nervously, taking another sip of courage as you stared over at him with innocent, nervous, eyes.

He pushed his body off the back of the couch, unfolded his arms and took a few strides across the room over to you. He stood in front of you and playfully leaned over, as his head turned to the side and just past your neck. He reached his hand around you and placed his nearly empty glass on the table behind you, leaning back again and reaching over for your glass in your hand. He took it and placed it next to his, turning his attention back to you.

You sighed a little feeling his body’s electricity just barely dancing with yours as he leaned into your body just enough to drive you crazy. He stared into your eyes, your lips just inches away from paradise. You opened your lips and tilted your head up to him, staring at him with begging eyes.

His big, strong, hands came up to the sides of your face, grabbing you and pulling your lips back to his. He lightly traced your bottom lip with his tongue, slowly grazing it across it, before doing the same to your upper lip. You moaned in happiness and opened your mouth further, aching for him to enter.

He slowly darted his tongue inside your mouth and began to suck softly on your tongue. You moaned into him again, moving your hands to his sides and pulling him closer to you.

His tongue began to passionately swirl around yours as he felt you pull him into you. He pressed his body into yours and used his legs to walk the both of you backwards. You followed his lead and walked your legs backwards until you felt your ass hit the side of the table behind you. Daryl continued to push into you, applying pressure into your hips as he ground you slowly into the table.

You cried out in his mouth, biting his tongue a little in the process. His hands came up to the sides of your hips and he pressed them into the table as he bucked his hips into you a few times.

“Mmmm…” you moaned into his tongue, slightly stopping before beginning to hungrily took his tongue around your lips, sucking on it slowly. He bucked into you again at the feeling of your tongue sucking on his with such eager hunger. His hands moved up your hips and to your sides and pushed his fingers underneath the fabric of your shirt and tank top, running his palms slowly up your naked sides.

Your body shivered in response to his hands on your skin and felt goosebumps all over, heightening the sensation as his hands ran up your excited body. He moved them slowly up you until he felt the sides of your bra. His hands slid around from your sides to your back, following the path the fabric gave him. He stopped when he found what he was looking for and unclasped it, pulling the straps apart as far as they would go, under your shirt. His hands moved back to your sides and run down them, moving their attention to the front of your stomach which he rubbed a few times.

He opened his eyes and stared at your blissful face as he slowly moved both hands up your stomach and shoved them under your unclasped bra, landing on both of your breasts. He rubbed them slow and long, massaging his hands around you.

You broke contact with his lips as you shot your head back and closed your eye.

“Yes, Daryl!” you moaned out loudly, loving the feeling of his big hands on your breasts.

His hands continued to massage your breasts, using his fingers to pinch and flick both of your nipples a few times, staring at your closed eyes, awaiting your response.

“Oh God! Mmm…” you moaned out again, biting your lip, smiling happily at the feeling with your eyes still closed.

Daryl smirked at your reaction and repeated himself, flicking his fingers over your nipples, making you cried out again for him. He pushed his hips into yours again, feeling his hard cock throbbing as he ground into you. He leaned his chest forward into you his hands pushing you further back onto the table until you were laying back on it and crashed his mouth back onto yours hungrily taking your tongue around with his.

He took his right leg and moved it under your left knee, nudging it forward a little and forcing your leg off the ground and apart. He moved his other leg under your right knee, doing the same. At the same time, he continued to push you back into the table. Your ass moved up the edge of the table and your back slowly leaning back onto the hard surface behind you as his hands and body followed you. He used his knees to nudge your body up the table. You wiggled your body and your hips as you climbed up the table, helping him scoot you up. He continued to massage your breasts for another moment before moving them back down and rubbing them on your stomach. His mouth devoured yours as his tongue swirled around yours with more need. One of his hands reached down in between your bodies and slowly began to rub on your pussy from outside your pants.

You cried out to him again and rocked your hips into his back and forth a few times. You forced your eyes opened and saw he was staring at you as he palmed your pussy hard. You forced your lips away from his and brought your hands up to run them through his hair.

“Daryl…I want you so bad… I’ve wanted you for so long…,” you said looking up at him with needy, loving, eyes. You pulled your legs free from out underneath his body, one by one, before raising your open legs and pressing your knees into his sides as his body laid its weight on yours.

He stared into you and moved his hand back up your pussy and slid it slowly up your body, pulling your shirt up over your stomach as he does. He brought his index finger to your face and traced your lips.

Eager to taste any part of him you wrapped your lips around his finger and slowly sucked on it.

“Damn, Y/N,” he said, growling a little and pressing his core into yours, holding himself there. He removed his finger from your mouth and crashed his lips back down on to yours for a moment, before detaching and looking back down at you.

“I want you too, Y/N,” he said in a low tone.

He leaned back on the table, you were both in the middle of it now, and brought his fingertips to your bare stomach showing and pulled the fabric of your shirt up slowly, revealing your undone bra over your bare breasts as he pulled the fabric up.

You sat up and grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it off you, throwing it to the ground with wild abandon. You looked back at him with a fire in your eyes as you pulled your bra straps down, grabbed it by the front and threw it across the room too. You stared up at him nervously for his reaction. He looked down at your breasts, licking his lips and growling at the sight. You smiled to yourself, loving how your body made him react.

You laid back down and moved your hands up your hips, to your bare sides, rubbing on yourself a little before pulling them over to massage your breasts, putting on a show for him. His hips thrusted into you as he saw you do this. You smiled up at him, massaging yourself harder and flicking your own nipples a little, moaning out at your own touch.

“You are all kinds of sexy, girl,” he purred and brought his hands to your sides, leaning his head down toward your stomach. He darted his tongue onto your skin, twirling it lightly around your navel a few times.

You moaned softly at the feeling of his tongue on your skin and your hands moved back down to his hair. You tugged and pulled at it as his tongue swirled around your stomach. Once your hands were out of the way he started to slowly lick his way up your stomach, to your left breast. He growled taking in the sight before crashing his tongue onto your hard nipple, swirling around it a few times before sucking and swirling around your entire breast.

“Yes, baby!” you cried out and tugged his head into your skin.

He placed short kisses on your skin as his lips migrated over to your other breast, swirling around it as he moaned into your skin. You pushed his head into you as you writhed underneath him, so fucking turned on for him. He kissed a path up your breasts to your neck and finally reached your lips again. You pulled his face into yours and roughly shoved your tongue into his mouth, swirling around, his, taking charge. He groaned at your response and pushed his body and lips further onto yours, clanking your teeth a little as he did. You cried out in both pleasure and pain, continuing to make love to his tongue with your own. You kissed each other passionately for a few minutes until Daryl slowly pulled his lips off of yours.

You groaned a little in dissatisfaction and watched as he leaned his body back off the table again. He looked down at you with a smiled and brought his hands to massage your stomach, before moving them down to the button of your pants. He used his fingers to pop open the device and took one hand and unzipped your zipper slowly. He scooted down and off the table and roughly grabbed your ankles with his hands and pulled it down the table, in one swift move. Your legs dangled on the edge of the table and Daryl brought his hands to your hips rubbing them roughly with his thumbs for a moment before tugging at the fabric of your jeans with his fingers.

You arched your hips up and he pulled your jeans and your panties off of your hips. He tugged them down to your knees and you used your legs to kick them fully off you, hearing them drop to the ground. You scooted back a little on the table so that you can prop your legs up again. You opened your legs to him, and he stared down at your naked body.

His eyes travel down from your eyes, to your heaving breasts, and down to your pussy, which was glistening wet by the way he made you felt. He looked up at you with piercing, determined, eyes and down back at your pussy.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Y/N,” he said licking his lips, not being able to take his eye off of it.

You opened your legs more and arched your hips up toward him in response to his words.

He brought his hands to the leather vest he is wearing and wiggled out of it, throwing it aside. He then brought his hands down to the hem of his white t-shirt and pulled it over his head and off of him.

You bit your lip and stared over at his now naked chest and those muscular arms. Your eyes followed his hands down to his pants. He stared you down with dark eyes as he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He moved his hands to the sides of his hips and began to tug them down. He pulled them down a little and moved one of his hands to the center of himself, reaching down and slowly pulling his cock out. He tugged them all the way down and kicked them under the table with yours, standing back up and taking his throbbing cock into his hand.

“Daryl…” you whimpered out in pleasure as you looked down at his huge cock. You had never seen any cock so big! You bit your lip and your hand slid back down to pleasure your breast as you stared down at his glistening cock. You swayed your legs together as you imagined what it would feel like. You looked back up at him and he is staring at you, growing harder as you pleasure yourself to the sight of him.

“Remember my promise?” he asked, climbing onto the table and back over in between your legs. You nodded and opened them to him, still pleasuring your breast with your hand.

He held his cock and thrusted his hand over it a few times, closing his eyes and groaning at the sensation. He opened his eyes abruptly and stared back at you as he brought his cock to your pussy. You ground your ass into the table below you, near the edge in anticipation of his cock. You felt him slightly brush the tip of his cock slightly up and down your wet folds and you moaned out to him in anticipation.

He slowly thrusted his cock inside you, pushing into you as far as he could go. You cried out in both pleasure and pain as he filled you further than any man ever had. He slowly pulled back out and repeated his actions, filling you to the brim, this time thrusting into your hilt a few times, making your body bounce in response.

“Fuck!” you squealed closing your eyes and gritting your teeth as he started to fuck you with his big cock, so deep.

“Yeah? You like that, Y/N?” he asked as he pulled back out of you, wanting to hear you beg for his cock to fuck you.

You opened your eyes and massaged your breast, nodding and replying, “Yes! You feel so good, Daryl! Fuck me with that big cock!”

He nodded and pushed himself back into you, beginning to thrust long and slow into you. You started to rock your hips back and forth with his, finding his rhythm. He thrusted into you slowly letting you adjust to his size. You rocked slowly up and down into the table, feeling him fill you in all the best ways, getting wetter with each thrust and able to take him in more with every pass.

“Daryl!” you cried out loudly and moved your other hand to your breast, massaging them both. You shot your head back as his cock thrusted in and out of you, moaning and groaning in pleasure. You writhed your hips up to meet his, holding him inside you for a moment, moaning loudly to yourself at how good it felt.

“Fuck! Y/N!” he cried out your name in pleasure, feeling you arch up into him and clench your pussy around his cock. His hands grabbed your hips roughly afterward and pulled your hips back up into him, holding you there again. You clenched for him again and he smacked the side of your ass, gripping it harder into him, in response.

“Damn!” he groaned and used his hands to begin to grind your hips together.

He started slowly thrusting into you, pulling your hips into his and putting immense pressure on your pussy, making you dig your nails into your breasts at the feeling.

“Yes! Right There!” you cried out and stared over at him with deep, urgent, need.

He guided your hips into his over and over, putting as much pressure onto you as he could, watching as you cried out loudly to him in responses. He began to thrust into you faster and harder, bouncing his cock into your pussy up, putting pressure on your clit whenever he could.

“Fuck, Daryl…” you groaned and rocked into him with more urgency, sweat began to accumulate on your body, as your skin rubbed harshly against the surface of the table and him.

He thrusted quickly into you a few times, watching as your breasts bounced up and down under your hands as he did.

“Say my name again…Tell me how much ya love that cock,” he growled between heavy breaths as he fucks you, hitting you harder and harder into the table, giving you all he had in him.

“Daryl! Fuck! Don’t stop fucking me!” you said out loud, closing your eyes when his pace picked up and feeling yourself building up for your release. You ground your hips up and down onto his cock and began to thrust up into him with your own agenda. You ground your pussy down onto his cock, putting pressure onto your pussy as you swirled your hips, rolling them up into his as he fucked you.

He growled in response, loving your new technique. He used his hands to guide your hips, slowly trying to match your rhythm as you continued to swirl around over his cock. He slammed into you, swirling as you did, finding your rhythm and hitting your clit with pressure with each roll. His breathing was steady but heavy as he watched your bodies fuck each other. He looked up and saw your breath was becoming shorter and more erratic. He knew you were close. He picked up his pace, thrusting faster and harder into you as his hips swirled around yours, grinding into his with so much pressure.

“Baby! Right There! Don’t stop!!” you cried out feeling yourself so close.

He swirled his hips into you and fucked you hard into the table, slamming his cock inside you faster and faster as he hit your clit hard. He bounced you up and down over and over with his cock until you screamed out in pleasure and came for him.

“Fuuuuckkk Yeesss!” you cried out as you grind your hips into his, cumming all over his cock.

“Yeah, cum for me baby! Feels so good!” he groaned as he slammed his cock inside you faster, feeling your pussy clenching and cumming all over it. He pushed pressure onto your pussy as you climaxed making you whimper happily at the feeling.

You closed your eyes lost in your own world, loving everything you were feeling. You rocked your hips into his as you rode out your high, loving every moment of him inside you. You felt yourself coming down and snapped your eyes open to look at the man giving you so much pleasure. You ground your hips harshly back into his, pressurizing your cores and pounding your pussy down onto his cock, pushing him inside you as far as you can go, trying to return the favor.

“Cum inside me, Daryl,” you said breathlessly as you stared down at him. He had beads of sweat running down his face and he was panting as he thrusted harshly into you. He is concentrated on his hands on your hips, but when you spoke out to him, he wildly looked up at you, fucking you with his eyes. He nodded and looked back down concentrating on his cock as it fucked you.

He thrusted into you long and slow a few times before gripping his fingertips tighter into your hips and began to thrust into you faster and shorter. He pulled you into him as you rode his cock. You let his hands guide your hips as you concentrated on his rhythm trying to match it. You could tell when you got it right because you heard him whimper a little and felt his hand smack your ass again. You memorized the pattern and rocked back and forth with him as he began to slam into you faster and with more urgency.

“Y/N!” he cried out your name as he slammed into you harder and faster than ever before. Your body squeaked and bounced up the wooden surface as his pace quickened.

He slammed into you harshly over and over as fast as he could for another moment before slamming into you harshly one last time, pushing himself into you, to your hilt and trying for beyond. He thrusted slightly another time, pushing your boundaries before you felt him cum inside deep inside you.

“Fuck! Yeah!” he cried out as he came inside you, thrusting into your hilt rapidly a few times as he did.

You massaged your breasts and moaned to yourself, loving the feeling of him cumming inside you.

“Oh, Daryl!” you cried out in response, wrapping your legs around him, pulling him closer and clenching your pussy onto his cock as he came.

He slapped your ass in response and rocked into you a few more times, maximizing his high.

He held himself deep inside you, the rhythm of his hips slowing down as he rode out his climax. He stared down into your eyes with pure lust and pleasure as he came back down to earth. He rocked into you a few more times before his cock stopped.

You reached your hand up to him and he took it. You pulled yourself up and he pulled out of you, allowing your legs to again dangle on the sides of the table on either side of his naked body. You looked in his eyes lovingly and wrapped your arms around his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss.

He passionately plunged his tongue back into your mouth as he heaved, trying to regain control of his breath. You took charge, grabbing the sides of his face and angling it so that you could gain more access to his tongue. You slid your tongue into his mouth and slowly swirl around his tongue, gratefully. You made love to his tongue as he regained his breath and put his hands on your back, lightly rubbing it up and down as you kissed him.

After a minute you pulled your lips off of his and looked up at him, resting your forehead against his. You bit your lip again, tracing your fingertips on his back behind you.

“I can’t believe you…” you said, staring up at him curiously as if he was some sort of mythical creature. You had never known anyone who was so amazing.

“You are amazing, Daryl,” you said closing your eyes and pushing your lips back onto his. You swirled around his tongue a couple more times before Daryl forces his head back and his lips off of yours.

He leaned his head back a little and stared at you the same way. He moved one of his hands up to your face, cupping your cheek a little before using his finger to trace up and down the side.

“You are,” he said sweetly, looking at you like he was the luckiest man in the world.

He leaned in to shortly kiss you before looking at you again.

“Why don’t you show me the bedroom,” he said and playfully wiggled his eyebrow.

You smiled and laughed a little and pulling him back into your lips. You had no intention of letting him go and the fact that you would fall asleep in his arms tonight was one of the best things you had known in a long time. You just hoped it would be more than just tonight…


End file.
